


猫

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Kitty turns into human when full moon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Relationships: Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Taka
Kudos: 7





	猫

下雨了。

黑猫慌乱之中跑进纸盒里躲着，但原本黑亮的毛发还是被雨滴溅起的灰尘给弄脏了。雨季来得突然，他从家中逃出来的时候因为愤怒并没有理会阴暗的天气。

其实他也注意到了，只是那时的他正生着气，只是认为那压抑的乌云与自己的心情很搭衬。

“希望能给Toru桑送道闪电啊。”黑猫把自己往盒子内部缩了缩，“都怪Toru桑。”

夏天的傍晚会持续很长时间，Toru在回到家中的时候天边的彩霞还是橘黄色。原本蹲在窗边上的黑猫听见钥匙开锁的声音便晃着耳朵朝门厅跑去，男人看着那对学着小鹿扑腾着的双耳配合着脖子上的铃铛一起晃动，门都来不及关上就遮不住笑意地蹲下来张开双臂，为黑猫准确撞进自己怀里做准备。

“欢迎回来！Toru桑～”黑猫的整张小脸都埋进了Toru的胸口，男人两臂一收把黑猫圈在怀里，低下头去亲吻黑猫的头顶，黑猫也顺从地抬头去嗅Toru的鼻尖。

“Toru桑辛苦啦！”黑猫用舌尖轻轻蹭着男人。

“Taka今天独自在家也很厉害呢，辛苦啦。”Toru笑着顺手去挠搔

黑猫后脑的短毛，黑猫顺势用脑袋一顶把鼻尖凑进男人的掌心，像平时一样。

但当黑猫再次抬起头的时候却是一副快要哭出来的表情。

“Toru桑你在外边有猫了。”

不是疑问，仅仅是肯定。黑猫的小脑袋在一瞬间跑过了“自己的男人除了自己以外还在外头养了野猫——或许还不止一只——难怪最近回来的时间越来越晚了——今天虽然比较早——但居然还沾染上了那些野猫的味道也不掩盖一下——连欺骗我都不打算做了吗——是不是不喜欢我了准备不要我了”的剧情。

然后在男人张口辩解之前挂着两行泪珠挣出他的怀抱跑出门，逃进已经是开始变成藏青色的晚霞里。Toru愣了几秒才想起来，自己在便利店买晚餐的时候见到在门口徘徊的野猫便喂了几条鱼干，野猫也不见生地用头顶蹭了蹭自己的手掌，之后便叼着鱼干跑开了。

Toru赶紧再把鞋子套上跟着跑了出去，但黑猫已经没有了影子。

于是就成了现在这个样子。Taka蜷缩在盒子深处因为冰冷的雨水发抖，一边咒骂着Toru一边控制不住地用眼泪沾湿纸盒的底部。

混蛋Toru。居然被别的猫留下味道了，居然不是想着回家而是与别的猫去玩了。

混蛋Toru，你是不是不要我了，是不是厌倦了我了，是不是不喜欢我了。

是不是在明天看见你回来的时候，看见你还带着另外一只猫。然后你会纵容着他抢夺我的食物与玩具；默许他霸占你的床，睡在属于我的那个枕头上；或者在我希望你为我挠痒的时候为他的尖叫把注意力从我身上离开，在我希望躺在你的膝盖上取暖的时候把我赶走；就算他想要抢夺我最喜欢的铃铛项圈的时候，你也会毫不犹豫地摘下我的铃铛给他系上，或者干脆就剥夺了我拥有铃铛项圈的机会。

混蛋Toru，你是不是不要我了，不喜欢我了；你在外面有猫了，是不是希望我能离开，给你和你的新欢更大的私人空间。

那我希望你的新欢比我更可爱更粘人更温顺，你一定要喜欢他，至少喜欢他的时间要比我拥有你的时间更长久。

混蛋Toru。

雨下得越来越大，Taka紧咬着下唇强迫自己不要再去想Toru，他把膝盖贴紧自己的小腹，希望能用腹部的温度为四肢保温。或许是因为哭泣太久导致的呼碱，或许是因为湿冷的雨水传递到空气中的寒意，Taka侧躺着环抱着自己也没法阻止身子在不断颤抖，脑袋也开始变得昏沉。在闭上眼睛之前，眼眶里的眼泪被体温蒸腾起来化作水雾，同雨水搅浑在一起，模糊了视线。

下雨了，雨云遮盖了满月，黑压压地沉下来威胁着地面上行色匆匆的人类。Toru打着手电筒撑着雨伞在公寓周围的小巷里唤着Taka的名字。

说起来，Taka也是在这样的雨天被捡回来的呢。那时候还是只小奶猫，但脏兮兮的污垢无法掩饰那一身亮丽的黑色毛发，他被困在垃圾桶旁边的纸盒里，纸盒的高度超过了他的身长。Toru在丢垃圾的时候听见盒子里传来的挠抓壁面的声音，他探头看去，发现一双圆圆的眼睛缩在纸盒深处像黑曜石一样发光。

“喵。”黑猫在被Toru用热水洗干净被热风吹干之后裹着毛绒绒的毛毯窝在Toru的怀里发出细碎柔软的呼噜声，男人维持着表面上的温和用鼻尖去与黑猫亲昵，心里早已炸开了无数礼炮。

在把Taka抱回家的一个星期后，Toru差点在自己家中被吓出心梗。

黑发少年被毛毯包裹着躺在沙发上，两只猫耳不时抖动着，见到男人走进客厅后迅速撇下了毛毯站起来扑进他怀里。

“Toru桑你回来啦！今天辛苦啦！”黑发少年用柔软的卷发反复蹭着巨大震惊之中的Toru，光溜溜的下身多出来的尾巴也跟着耳朵晃动的节奏左右摆动着。

那天晚上Toru无法入睡，黑猫同往常一样撒着娇占据了床铺的另一半，他甚至不知道该把震惊分给哪件事的份额多一些——是在满月里化作人形但仍保留着兽耳兽尾的黑猫，还是少年不着寸缕地撇下毯子扑向自己的时候的娇嫩身形。

直到身旁穿着黑色毛衣的黑猫无意识地钻进自己的怀里。

手感真好。Toru不自觉地收紧了手臂。明天给他买件小号一点的衣服吧，肩膀露出来可不好。他想。

好吵。Taka闭着眼睛抱怨着。意识依旧昏昏沉沉，四肢也是没有力气地瘫在身侧，只有脸颊与上身被温热的毛绒布料包裹着。到天堂了吗？我也像《猫和老鼠》里面那三只落水的小猫一样溺死在水沟里了么？Taka迷迷糊糊地幻想，却没有睁开眼睛的力气，小腹也有种坠物感，像是有一包热水在翻腾。

“醒醒，Taka，你还好吗？”吵醒自己的声音又响起来了。

草，是Toru。黑猫一个激灵挺直了身子，想要继续挣扎着离开男人用结实的臂弯制造的名为怀抱的囚笼，但又因为无力的四肢被男人搂回怀中紧紧抱着，于是他开始胡乱地啃咬能碰到的Toru的身子，泪腺又充足了动力开始工作，滚烫的泪珠顺着脸颊流下，混进雨水中。

“对不起。”Toru低沉的嗓音透过水汽传进Taka的耳道，模糊了视野的液体被小心翼翼地吻去，“只是今天偶然碰见的在便利店旁边的流浪猫。”

男人搂着怀里的化作人形的黑猫安慰着，尽管黑猫哭个不停，尽管黑猫克制着不允许自己对抱着自己的男人的歉意做出反应。Toru用毛衣缓慢蹭着Taka的黑色卷毛，握着他的手脚传递着温度，絮絮叨叨着说着让黑猫停止哭泣的话。

“对不起啊，但我没有不要你啊，真的没有。”

“你不要乱跑了，你又不认路，我真的很担心你。”

“我很担心你受到伤害，担心你被别的野猫野狗欺负了，或是被什么坏人掳走了让我再也见不到你。我很害怕你就这么消失在我的生命中了。”

“不要离开我，好吗。”

黑猫最后一丝力气耗费在狠狠地亲吻Toru的嘴唇上。

他接受了。Toru藏不住笑意，抱起少年娇小瘦弱的身子往回走。

“热。难受。”Taka像八爪鱼似地缠着Toru，毛绒绒的脑袋一下一下地蹭着他的下巴，用耳后的腺体在男人身子的各个地方反复摩擦，“要Toru抱。”

男人照着做了。他把Taka的脑袋埋进自己怀里，嗅着少年身上刚洗完澡的清爽。

“是着凉了吗？体温很烫。”Toru稍稍拉开与Taka的距离，用手试探了一下他的额温。

“不是。”Taka的声音蠕蠕软软的像是被高温蒸化了的年糕，他扒开Toru的手继续在他身上蹭着。Toru无奈地笑笑，宠溺地看着少年贴着自己，时不时理顺因为摩擦而杂乱的毛发。

“到满月了，是发情期哦。”少年趴在Toru身上，耳朵蹭到他的胸口的时候忽然俏皮地说道。

想要顺毛的手悬停在半空。

忽然少年抬起晶亮的眸子：“Toru桑现在都是我的味道了。”

“那你想要沾染上我的味道吗？”Toru凝视着少年问道。


End file.
